The Anatomy of a Snowstorm
by JT4Life
Summary: The group gets a little stuck during a snowstorm.... basically a Bolivia romcom a la holiday style! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_This one is loosely based on the crazy snowstorm that some parts of Canada and the US are getting right now, just as a little holiday fun for the group!_

_Bolivia centric, no major spoilers, I don't own Fringe (tear tear) :P_

_Enjoy!!!_

_

* * *

_

**The Anatomy of a Snowstorm**

"WALTER! That's a _red light!!_" Peter yelled at the top of his lungs.

The scientist slammed on the breaks and every occupant of the car lurched forward. Walter seemed quite unaffected by it and regained his posture quickly. Meanwhile, Astrid who was in the passenger seat was rubbing her neck where the seat belt had left a nice welt mark. In the back seat, Olivia, who had offered to occupy the middle seat to make room for the pile of presents, had the pleasure of a seatbelt that only reached across her waist. Peter, who was squished between her and the window, had flung his arm out to stop Olivia from catapulting forward while getting a decent case of whiplash himself.

"Are you ok?" Peter asked Olivia, dropping his arm.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied, rubbing her stomach and wincing.

Still not convinced that Olivia was all right, Peter turned on his father. "Walter…!"

Walter shrugged meekly. "It was only a little jolt, Peter, and I'm quite sure that you would not have been able to see that light change color in all this snow." He gestured to the nearly solid wall of white that surrounded them with a simple wave of his hand.

"Well obviously I did notice it or we wouldn't be alive to discuss it." Peter muttered under his breath.

"What was that, son?" Walter asked lightly.

"Nothing," Peter huffed and folded his arms across his chest as if to put up a barrier to his father.

"Oh, here we go!" Walter exclaimed excitedly as the light turned green and the car gave another lurch, this time going forward and whipping everyone's head back to crash into the headrest a little too strongly.

Peter opened his mouth to argue with his father again, but Astrid cut him off before World War III could begin. "How much longer do you think it'll be until we're there?"

"Not long now, Asterix."

Peter opened his mouth again to correct his father, but then thought better of it and turned to Olivia. "Are you sure that you're ok?"

Truth be told, she wasn't feeling great. A nasty headache had begun pounding at the inside of her skull, her stomach hadn't taken the lurching well and was making her a bit nauseous, and one of the presents must have shifted (despite the fact that Walter had bungee corded them all together) and the corner of a particularly pointy box was digging into her thigh.

"For now, yeah, I'm fine," she lied through her teeth and tried to shift her position to relieve her leg of the stabbing pain without looking like she was trying to move closer to Peter.

"Get some rest," he advised, "even with Walter here driving at warp speed, it'll still be another hour or so until we're at the lodge." Olivia nodded and tried to find a spot to rest her head. There was no way she was going to sleep against the pointy presents of death, so her only other option was Peter's shoulder. She gulped. That wouldn't be awkward at all. _I was just wondering if I could use your shoulder as a pillow?_ Not gonna happen.

But Peter seemed to notice her predicament and nudged her with his elbow and patted his shoulder. Olivia stared at him a moment, slightly surprised that he would offer, but accepted his offer and laid her head down. Peter was warm, and his coat provided a nice, soft place for her head to rest.

Walter happened to glance in the rearview mirror at that moment and caught a glimpse of Olivia, eyes closed, her head on his son's shoulder… and of Peter's smile. The scientist chuckled to himself. He was happy that his son had finally met a nice girl like Olivia.

X

Two hours later, Walter pulled the car onto the shoulder of the highway. "This isn't the lodge Walter…" Astrid informed him.

"My dear, do you really think it wise to continue to drive in this weather?" Walter asked. Astrid glanced out the window at the bleak whiteness and she noticed that visibility was getting worse; plus, it was nearly dark.

"Ok, we should find somewhere to stay for the night until this blows over," she agreed.

They began driving again. Not more than a minute into the drive, Walter asked inquisitively, "Are the lovebirds still asleep?"

Astrid peeked behind her at the backseat and giggled.

Olivia was still asleep on Peter's shoulder, but Peter must have drifted off at one point for his head was resting on top of Olivia's. They looked like the perfect couple.

The junior agent turned her eyes on the road again, smiling, "Yes they are, Walter."

* * *

_Shall I continue it???_

_I have part of the next piece written already, but only if you guys like it...?_

_You know what that means..... reviewwwwwwws! (please?)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter 2.... hope y'all like it!_

_And many thanks for the kind reviews :)_

* * *

Olivia's eyes fluttered open when she felt the car come to a complete stop. She was quite comfy and didn't really feel like moving, so she glanced out the frosted, snow-covered windows and was able to discern a neon red sign that read "Motel" and the festive banner below it, illuminated by the sign, reading, "Happy Holidays!"

She frowned. They weren't staying at a motel; they were meeting some people from the bureau at the lodge… and were Astrid and Walter? It was only her and Peter in the car now. Then she remembered that her head was resting on Peter's shoulder. He hadn't made a noise since she'd woken up, so Olivia took that to mean that he was snoozing too.

Before she had time to seriously consider the awkwardness of the situation she was in, Walter's figure illuminated with a reddish glow from the sign appeared at Peter's door. Hastily, Olivia elbowed Peter in the ribs and he woke with a start just before his father opened the car door.

"Oh good, you two are finally awake!" Walter exclaimed with enthusiasm, making both Olivia and Peter blush. Olivia thanked the high heavens that the neon sign was bright enough to hide her now very red cheeks, for it was one thing to fall asleep on Peter's shoulder, another thing for him to fall asleep as well, and a whole other thing together to have Peter's father walk in on them and make his little jokes. "Do come inside, Ast… Astrine… Astro… whatever her name is, she's getting us our rooms for the night."

"Wait a second… what?" A confused Peter asked as he and Olivia climbed out of the car. Walter looked taken aback.

"My dear boy, do you not see this weather?" the scientist asked, looking up into the white heavens and waving his hands about him. "There is simply no way for us to continue tonight without risking getting ourselves in some ghastly kind of accident, or losing our way or -,"

"We get it Walter, we get it," Peter raised his hands in an effort to make the man stop babbling.

"Then why are you still standing out in the cold, son?" The scientist's face was calm, as if he were asking the most rational question in the world. Peter just shook his head and the group headed to the motel's entrance. Olivia couldn't help but smile. Sometimes the banter between father and son was enough to brighten her day, especially some of Peter's reactions, which were no less than priceless.

Upon entering the wonderfully warm building, Olivia noticed that it wasn't a big place, maybe only housing a total of twenty or so rooms. Across the foyer, Astrid was talking to a woman behind the front desk who looked like the manager. Olivia wouldn't be surprised if the woman ran the entire place single-handedly. It was a cute set-up, with little wreaths and bells already decorating the room in preparation for Christmas and soft music playing in the background.

Peter offered to help her take her coat off, and she accepted, smiling to herself at his gentlemanliness. Walter noticed too and chortled to himself.

Peter looked indignant. "What, can't a man help a lady with her coat?"

"Why of course he can," Walter smiled and winked at Olivia before joining Astrid at the counter.

"Please pay no attention to the man that I have no choice but to call my father," Peter sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It's ok, Peter, I don't mind him," Olivia said.

"Yeah, well I _do_," Peter whispered into her ear, making her laugh. It would probably never stop amazing her how much easier it was laugh and relax around him.

They approached the front desk as the manager handed Astrid their room keys. "I'm very sorry about the inconvenience," the lady was saying, "we're nearly full tonight – it seems that everyone is trying to get off the roads from this storm."

"That's fine, we'll work it out some how," Astrid said and turned to the rest of the team. "Here's the thing," she began slowly, "They're pretty much full, so we got the last three rooms."

"Then I'll take one room, Astrid, you can take the other, and Peter and Walter can share the last one -," Olivia began, but was interrupted by Peter.

"Hey, um, let's think about this a moment, shall we? Because there is no way that I am sharing a room with Walter, no offense," he added quickly at his father's downcast expression, "I would like to get a full night's sleep, and there's no way that's going to happen if I'm in the same room as him, mush less either of you."

"Fine, then Astrid and I can share and you can each have your own room," Olivia tried again.

"Um, one problem with that, Agent Dunham," Astrid interjected. "I've got a ton of paper work to catch up on so I'll probably be up for a few hours, and you need to get a decent amount of sleep much more than I do."

Olivia nodded and bit her lip, knowing that Astrid was right about the sleep aspect – she was nothing short of exhausted. Who knew that something as simple as deciding rooms could be so complicated?

"If you don't mind me asking, why don't you and your husband take a room together?" the manager asked Olivia, apparently having overheard their entire conversation (not that it was all that hard not to).

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "You mean him?" She asked, pointing to Peter. "He's not my husband."

The woman looked embarrassed. "Do excuse me, I guess I just assumed that you were together… I mean, you helped her with her coat over at the door, and you two look the part and all."

Olivia took a moment to collect herself before replying. Her face felt hot, and she knew that she was blushing madly. She chanced a side-glance at Peter whose mouth was slightly open as if he wasn't sure if he should say something or not. "Please tell me you haven't been talking to my father?" Peter asked the manager in a distressed, almost begging, tone.

"No, I'm very sorry, it was a stupid assumption," the woman apologized again.

Olivia shook her head. "No worries, ma'am," she said coolly, though she knew that her face was still bright red.

The woman still looked uncomfortable. "Well, enjoy your stay," she half-smiled, "and happy holidays!"

"Thanks, you too," Olivia replied and headed after the group who were already making their way to the hallway behind the desk where their rooms were waiting for them.

"We're in twelve, thirteen and fourteen," Astrid announced and stopped before a group of three doors marked accordingly.

"I'll take this one!" Walter said excitedly and moved to claim room twelve.

"I'll take thirteen," Astrid offered, handing key twelve to Walter and then handing key fourteen to Olivia.

"So I guess this is our room, honey," Peter joked, gently prying the key from her hand. Olivia looked at him in shock. She hadn't actually thought that _this_ plan would be the one that they went with, not that they had much of a choice.

"Goodnight," Astrid said quickly, trying in vain to hide her smirk, before slipping into her room.

Peter and Olivia both nodded in acknowledgment.

"Goodnight dear," Walter called after her with a small wave of his hand. "And a _very_ goodnight to you, son, and to you too, Olivia dear," he smiled mischievously at the two of them before heading into his room, leaving Peter and Olivia standing alone in the hallway.

Hearing a thumping sound behind her, Olivia turned to see Peter leaning against the wall and banging his forehead against it repeatedly.

"Hey, Peter," Olivia said gently, pulling him away from the wall and making him face her, "Walter's just… being himself," she said, unable to think of another excuse for the mad scientist's apparent obsession with their… their… what? What was their relationship called? Olivia was puzzled for a moment and it must have shown on her face, for Peter frowned in that way that only he could when he was reading her. She was frozen for a moment, caught in his gaze, totally mesmerized by his stare.

"You really need to get some rest," he said softly, giving her a small, yet concerned smile.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Olivia nodded, catching herself before she began looking like a _total_ idiot.

Peter unlocked the door and stepped back to let Olivia through first. She flipped on the light switch as Peter locked the door behind them. "I don't get to carry you over the threshold?" he smirked. Olivia just smiled and shot him a playful look. Smiling felt like the best way to keep things… _light_.

She took off her blazer and shoes and socks. Being in a car for a few solid hours had left her feeling stiff, and there was no way that she was going to be able to sleep with her jacket on. Olivia took her hair out of its high ponytail and shook her head. That felt much better. _Relax_, she thought desperately, _this is Peter. You know Peter. You like Peter, don't go and make this awkward_. Pulling down the top duvet cover on her bed (thank heavens there were two), she sighed heavily, realizing just how tired she really was, and flopped down on top of the covers.

"I take it this means that I can use the bathroom first?" Peter called, already inside the bathroom with the water running. Exhausted, Olivia closed her eyes and giggled.

"Yes you may, Peter."

A few minutes later, the noise of running water ceased and she heard the bathroom door open and close.

"Wow, you look hot."

Olivia's eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright in bed. "Come again??"

A very red-faced Peter stood across the room in nothing but his boxer shorts. "Whoa, ok, that did _not_ come out right…" He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the floor while Olivia continued to stare at him, her eyebrows raised, her face also quite flushed. "Let's just pretend I didn't say anything and I'll try again," Peter said with a hint of a plea in his voice. Olivia nodded slowly, wary. "What I meant to say," Peter tried again, "was that you look a little flushed and that your temperature might be up a bit." He gave her a wry smile.

Olivia was still in a state of shock and slightly stunned after Peter's little comment, but she recognized that she did feel a bit hotter than usual, even though she wasn't under any covers. Putting a hand to her forehead, which did feel rather warm, Olivia really wished that she could take her slacks off, but that would go completely and wholly against her this-isn't-gong-to-be-at-all-awkward plan. She glanced Peter's way and he caught her glance. Giving her a sideways look, he smiled and half-chuckled, "You can take your pants off, Liv, and it's not like I haven't seen it all before."

"Not _all_ of it," she reminded him, once again feeling more comfortable now that they were back to joking.

"Touché," Peter laughed, pulling back his own covers and lying down, his arms folded behind his head as he starred fixedly up at the ceiling. "I promise I won't look."

Despite everything about him that might suggest otherwise, like his somewhat questionable past dealings, Olivia honestly and truly did trust Peter to a degree that she wasn't even sure that John had achieved. So she swiftly slipped her pants off under the blankets and Peter didn't glance her way even once, remaining true to his word.

The two of them lay in silence for a minute, both looking up at the ceiling, lost in their own thoughts.

"Well, g'night sweetheart," Peter yawned and reached over to turn off the light on the shared bedside table between the two beds.

She smiled, "Goodnight honey."

"Now you're catching on…" Peter winked and flashed her one of his radiant smiles, one that she found herself a little too eager to return, just before the light flicked out and the room fell quiet. In a matter of minutes, Olivia was fast asleep. Peter heard her breathing slow down as she drifted off and smiled to himself for reasons that even his own brilliant mind could not comprehend. He convinced himself that he was simply happy that she was getting some solid rest, for once.

* * *

_Ok, the next chappie gets a little more intense/so the drama, lol._

_But first, any thoughts on this one?_

_=)_


	3. Chapter 3

_So sorry this took so long to update! 'Cuz when Christmas Eve rolled around, I didn't have any time to write, but my muse was giving me a bunch of really good ideas. Then when I actually had the time to sit down and type away fo a while, my muse went on a little holiday vacation of its own. Funny how that works out, eh?_

_Anyw__ho, here's the next bit, forgive me if it might seem a bit 'out there'. Enjoy!_

* * *

Somewhere in her dreams, Olivia was peaceful, but then something jerked her awake. Her eyelids snapped open and she gasped from the sudden rush of pain that originated somewhere around her midsection. She tried to take a breath in but found that it hurt to do that too. What's more, she was covered in a clammy sweat that made her shiver. Panicking, she yelled out the first name that came into her head:

"Peter!!!" Olivia cried and gasped again from the sharp, piercing pain it caused her to utter one word. It was still dark, and she could only dimly see the room's features from the streetlight that shone through the cracks around the blinds. A sharp, knife-like pain shot through her gut again and she yelled out. A moment later, Peter's figure appeared at her bedside and she felt his hand searching her forehead for a fever. Olivia clamped her hand around his free one and tried to speak but could only wince and bite her cheek to keep from crying out again. Even in her traumatized state, Olivia was still worried about her pride and dignity. She hated letting Peter see he so weak.

"Shhhhh," he hushed her, cupping her face in both hands and turning her head to make her look at him. Olivia could hardly make out his features in the gloom, but his eyes caught the streetlight and somehow illuminated his face, allowing her to decipher every inch of concern in his expression. For a moment, Olivia forgot about her pain and stopped shaking. She felt her chills begin to subside and her breathing returning to a normal rate. Peter smiled. "See?" he whispered softly, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "Now what do you think that was all about?"

Olivia just shook her head, not knowing what else to do. Even in the darkness, Olivia saw the sudden look of comprehension in Peter's eyes. "Son of a _bitch_…" he swore, leaning over to turn on the bedside lamp. The sudden bright light made Olivia flinch at first, but she grew accustomed to it quickly. Peter was rubbing his hand against his forehead, his eyes closed, his teeth gritted. Olivia thought about trying to sit up, but she thought better of it and remained lying down. "What is it?" she whispered as softly as she could in an effort not to strain herself again.

"It's my God damned father," Peter growled, "he did this to you when he slammed on the breaks and nearly gave us all a heart attack." He looked distraught. "You had the middle seat without the shoulder strap, and… I think it did some damage." Olivia was shocked. All this from a quick pull on the breaks? "It's nothing serious, I don't think," he continued, "just some temporary abdominal pain and the likes…" he trailed off again.

"Hey…" Olivia spoke softly, touching his hand, "it's not your fault, so don't blame yourself, because I know that's what you're doing right now." She grimaced, but Peter needed to hear that, even at the cost of her own pain. It was getting better now anyways….

Peter looked at her, anger in his eyes, but she could tell that it was dwindling. She stared back at him, hoping to let her expression do the talking to compensate for her voice. "Don't be angry at him," she whispered, seeing that Peter needed a little more than just a visual comfort. She sat up slowly. It hurt, but she did it all the same, placing one hand on Peter's shoulder. "It was… an accident," she breathed heavily, her lungs burning. "It's ok… j-just let it go, please…" she begged him.

Peter looked pained, but he sighed, letting his shoulders slouch. When he met her gaze again, his eyes had their sparkle back in them and a ghost of his boyish smirk danced across his face. "Ok, I'll drop it, but only because you said so, _and_ because you really oughtn't strain yourself anymore by nagging me about it. So don't look at me like that, since I know all too well that you will."

Olivia had opened her mouth to retort, and yes, nag him, but she found herself laughing instead. Peter's witty quirks and quips would never cease to amuse her, even if she didn't always show it. But she did let him know this time, and it made Peter's eyes light up like the neon sign outside their room. Those green beauties of his were like an endless abyss of emotions, layer after layer after layer….

Peter brought her train of thought to a halt when he laughed at her. Snapping out of her reverie, she looked back at him questioningly. "You really should be lying down," he informed her dryly, "your eyes are all glazed over."

"Oh…" Olivia blushed for what must have been the hundredth time that night, knowing full well that Peter knew that she knew he'd caught her staring at him – again. That last thought made her blush even more as she gently eased herself back down onto the mattress.

"Does it still hurt to talk?" he asked gently.

"It's getting better," she replied evenly, trying to steady her breathing, which wasn't easy. Being so close to a shirtless Peter whilst in bed and not wearing pants herself made the blood pump through her body twice as fast through Olivia's body and her breathing quicken.

"Are you really sure that you're feeling better?" Peter inquired, laying a hand on her cheek, affectionately caressing her cheek with his thumb. Olivia couldn't take much more of this – her attraction to him was growing with each passing second, and Peter's every action just helped fuel the fire inside her.

"I… I honestly don't know…" she said in a small voice.

He nodded. "You should get some rest, regardless of how you're feeling."

"Ok," Olivia whispered, unable to think of anything except the warmth coming from Peter's hand that was still resting on her cheek.

"Goodnight… again, Olivia," he said as he leaned over her and embraced her. He was too much for. Too kind, sweet, sensitive, and not to mention awfully handsome. His arms had slipped themselves between her and the bed to give her a full hug. They enveloped her shoulders, lightly holding her to his chest. Olivia wrapped her arms around Peter's back – his wonderfully _bare_ back. She just held him, breathing in his scent, until he pulled away from her only slightly, so that their faces were just a few inches apart. Neither Peter nor Olivia said anything – they were too engrossed in each other's gaze.

Feeling like she was in a trance, Olivia just barely lifted her head off the pillow, but it was enough to bring her closer to Peter. He leaned forward too, inch by inch, until their lips met in the middle. Peter kissed her gently at first, waiting to see if she responded to his touch. He didn't have to wait long for an answer, for Olivia did reply, almost instantly, tilting her head to the side and pressing her body to Peter's. He kissed her back passionately, savoring the taste her lower lip. Olivia felt like she'd been waiting for this moment since the first day she'd met Peter in the lobby of that Iraqi hotel, like she'd been suppressing these feelings for the last few months and was at long last able to release them and… experience them.

Peter was just reaching for the buttons on her blouse when –

"Son, have you seen my – ohhh my…!"

Peter practically sprang off Olivia and she sat up, quickly pulling a blanket over to cover her lower half. Both whirled around to look at the door, the source of the interruption. None other than Walter Bishop was standing in the doorway dressed in his bathrobe and striped pajamas, a cup of coffee in his hand, an aghast expression on his face that slowly turned to one of absolute glee.

"Well,_ do_ excuse me, son, I didn't mean to interrupt you and Olivia," the (as of now, truly and wholly) mad scientist began, bouncing on the balls of his heels as he spoke and almost spilling his coffee, "I was going to ask you if you'd seen my gray sweater because it doesn't seem to be in my room ad I was getting a bit chilly… but of course, this is obviously a bad time for you two."

"What – how the hell did you get in here?!" Peter demanded incredulously, his face ashen.

"I took one set of room keys and Astintine took the other." At Peter and Olivia's puzzled expressions, he continued impatiently, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "The nice lady at the front desk gave us two sets of keys for each room, didn't you know that?"

"Apparently not…" Olivia whispered, almost fearfully, while Peter could only stare at his father with his mouth slightly ajar. Olivia was blushing bright scarlet, and she could feel the heat in her face. All she could do was sit on the bed with Peter like two teenagers who just got busted at, well, a motel.

Walter suddenly looked sad. "Peter, you haven't even gotten to second base yet… is there a problem?"

"No, Walter, there is no problem at all," Peter replied, hanging his head and shaking it, getting more and more exasperated by the second.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a con–?"

"WALTER!"

The elder Bishop smiled innocently. "I'm just looking out for you, that's all, Peter. You too, Olivia," he added with a kind smile in her direction. Under other circumstances, she probably would have seen his kindness as a mark of what little of the man's sanity remained, as it came and went. However, being told such a thing right after Walter had come that close to catching her 'doing it' with his son made her feel even more uncomfortable. Olivia pulled the sheet all the way up to her neckline, turning an even brighter shade of red.

"Thanks Walter," Olivia said, trying to give him a reassuring half-smile. Walter took the bait and smiled sweetly back at her.

"You see?" he told Peter indignantly, "Miss Dunham appreciates my concern for your sexual well being."

Olivia's panicky eyes met Peter's and she shook her head ever so slightly. He picked up on her subtle signal instantaneously. "You know what, that's great, Walter, just peachy," Peter said, turning on his father, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "but it'd be awesome if you could leave, like, now."

"Oh, very well, son, I'll be on my way... and I really do hope I didn't break the mood for you two," he called over his shoulder on his way out the door.

"Yeah, absolutely no chance of _that_," Peter muttered under his breath.

"What was that, my boy?" Walter asked nonchalantly, poking his head back in the room.

"Goodnight Walter!" Olivia chimed in quickly before things got ugly between father and son.

"Sleep well, dear," the scientist called. "Well, not that there's going to be much actual sleeping going on…" she heard him mutter to himself absent-mindedly as he made his way down the hallway and back to his room. The door closed and the room was suddenly blanketed in a heavy silence, the only exception being the distant muffled noise of Walter's ecstatic giggles.

Olivia and Peter were both in shock, still staring at the door, completely immobile for a moment. Then Olivia glanced at Peter out of the corner of her eye just as he glanced at her. He smiled, his eyes twinkling. She smiled back, and the smiles turned to giggles, and the giggles became chortles, which grew into laughter, and before Olivia knew it, both she and Peter were cracking up hysterically. Peals of laughter shook the bed as Olivia leaned her head against Peter's shoulder, hardly able to catch her breath.

"You know…" Peter began, once he was able to speak coherently, "at this rate, the entire motel is going to know about 'us' by breakfast time."

"I bet he's already telling Astrid as we speak," Olivia guessed, snuggling herself closer to Peter as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and planted tiny kisses in her hair.

"So I guess we're not going to…?"

"Probably not."

Peter nodded in agreement. "Yeah, best not to now that we'll mostly likely have Walter trying to eavesdrop from the hallway."

Olivia just nodded and smiled, "Should we get some sleep then? Because we're going to have to wake up at some point."

"Ok, then," Peter said slowly, turning to face her and smiling mischievously, "Just one question: can I have a rain check on our previous engagement?"

Olivia smiled playfully at him. "Sure."

* * *

_Ok, what do y'all think? You know how much I love feedback... :)_

_Many thanks for the awesome reviews for chapters 1 & 2, you guys are the best!!! I'm aiming to have the last part up by New Year's... I hope! :P_


	4. Chapter 4

_Howdy everyone! Here's the last chapter for this fic, I hope it doesn't come out too cheesy/hokey/cliche... I just wrote it to have a little fun with Bolivia, cuz God knows when that's gonna happen on the show! :)_

_So enjoy chappie 4 (no episode spoilers... it's just kinda 'out there', haha). And I don't own Fringe, so to JJ and crew: please more Bolivia in this new year!!!_

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Morning Astrid," Olivia greeted her young assistant at the door later that morning. She only opened the door a crack to hide the fact that Peter was scrambling out of her bed and into his to make it look like someone had actually slept in it for the duration of the previous night.

"Good morning, Agent Dunham," Astrid replied cautiously, noting the dark circles under Olivia's eyes and the energetic kick in her voice, considering that she was as tired as she looked.

Peter appeared at the door behind her in his boxers (which came as a surprise to Astrid, as she was never the one to go wake up the Bishops for those early-morning cases), smiling sleepily and also sporting some dark circles beneath his eyes. Now that the door was open wide enough to give the junior agent a decent view of the room, she saw how messy one bed was, and the poor job someone had done on the other to make it look as messy as the first. She also noted that Olivia was wearing her slacks, which were still nicely pressed and wrinkle-free. What's more, she knew all too well that Olivia (much less anyone else) wouldn't willingly opt to sleep in her work slacks. Astrid wasn't on the team for nothing – she could put two and two together. She eyed the two of them suspiciously.

"Sleep well?" Astrid asked casually.

"Yes," Olivia and Peter replied in unison, perhaps a little too quickly.

"Um, are you sure?" Astrid asked warily, "Because Walter mentioned –"

"Of _course_ he did!" Peter exploded, smacking himself in the forehead in exasperation.

"Astrid –" Olivia addressed her hurriedly, words tumbling out of her mouth in a rush, "– we didn't want people to know about, um… 'us' through Walter, so please don't spread it around yet, don't even tell Charlie, but he'll probably figure it out himself before Walter proclaims it to the whole world – "

"Olivia!" Astrid cut her off, raising her hands innocently. "I was _going_ to say that Walter mentioned to me that he was a bit cold last night and I was just wondering if your beds were warm enough…" Her face broke into a small but highly amused grin, "but never mind that now."

Olivia's jaw dropped open when she realized what they'd just done, but she regained her composure hastily. Peter's mouth, however, continued to hang open as he stared at Astrid, horror-struck.

On the other hand, Astrid was enjoying grinning at the red-faced 'couple' facing her a little too much, and she knew it – but this was just priceless.

"You would've found out from Walter in a minute or so anyways, so I guess the cat just got out of the bag a bit early," Peter said, now sounding as tired as _he_ looked.

Astrid's grin widened. "I think I always knew that you two were gonna hook up eventually. Even your father thought so, Peter."

Before Peter or Olivia could comment on the latest piece of news, Walter came out of his room and, upon seeing the rest of the group already up and about, he frowned. Then his eyes were suddenly filled with mirth as they fell on Peter and Olivia's embarrassed faces. "Astronomia, I can't believe I forgot to tell you! _Peter and Olivia are lovers! _How exciting is this?"

"Thank you, Walter, and now I believe that not only _Astrid_ –" Peter put emphasis on her actual name, "– knows, but every single person within a mile radius of us."

"Was I really that loud?" Walter asked meekly, glancing up and down the empty hallway.

"Yes, Dr. Bishop, I believe so," Astrid confessed, suppressing a giggle.

The hallway fell into an awkward silence. That is, Olivia felt that it was awkward for her and Peter, the ones who were squirming uncomfortably under the gazes of Astrid and Walter.

Suddenly, the scientist perked up and began bouncing on his toes excitedly. "Who wants to join me in a celebratory breakfast for my son –" he clapped a disgruntled Peter on the shoulder, "– and his soul mate?"

Olivia's eyes went wide at the same time as Peter's eyebrows shot up. "Walter, do you know what 'soul mates' really means?" he asked, not expecting to get a coherent answer.

In spite of his son's belief, Walter turned to face him with the most solemn expression on his face that Peter and Olivia had ever seen.

"Why, of course I do son," the scientist said, laying a hand on his son's shoulder in a very fatherly-like manner and leaving the younger Bishop stunned, "To be soul mates, to be betrothed, to marry, be wed, to one day walk down the aisle to take part in a ceremony of unity that will forever solidify the bonds of your love for one another." Walter smiled affectionately at his son and Olivia with a blissful, almost teary air about him before turning and joining Astrid a little further down the hall in search of a vending machine.

A speechless Peter was left in his wake. "You and I, I mean, us… you don't think…?" he began slowly, still staring down the hallway after his father. He glanced over at Olivia. A mischievous glint danced about in her eyes and in the radiant smile she shot him. Totally mesmerized by her beauty, Peter's hand slipped around her waist and slowly drew her to him. When he kissed her, he did it slowly and passionately, and Olivia kissed him back fervently, snaking her arms up around his neck. When air became an issue, they broke apart, but only enough to be able to breathe.

"Well…" Olivia began softly, "I guess you never know how things are going to turn out until they do," she smiled shyly and kissed Peter again, allowing herself to get lost in his caress. In a matter of seconds, the passion intensified and the kiss morphed into something much deeper and more intimate. Before they got too carried away, Peter pried his lips away from hers and whispered throatily, "I think I'll cash in on that rain check now."

Olivia grinned, blushing deeply. "Are we sure that Walter isn't going to…?"

"I'm dead-bolting the door this time," Peter assured her. Olivia smiled and shook her head, blushing madly, as he placed two hands on her shoulders and guided her back into their room. They got as far as the doorway when Peter stopped and did a sweep of the hallway.

"What is it?" Olivia asked, her eyebrow cocked.

Peter did one last scan and closed the door. Smiling a handsome, boyish smile and taking Olivia in his arms, he winked. "Just checking."

* * *

_The End!_

_A big huge thank you to you all for following this fic and for the wonderful reviews (feel like leaving one last one?), even though the updates haven't been as timely as I'd have liked them to be... lol!_

_But really, you guys are awesome, and I mean that. And before I forget..._

_HAPPY NEW YEAR 2009!!!! (aka.... only 20 mare days 'till ep111 'Bound'!!!)_


End file.
